


[Podfic] Ride

by readbythilia (thilia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Barebacking, Brief mention of suicide attempt, Character Death, Download Available, Happy Ending, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Road Trips, Tattooed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The howlers emerged after the war that stripped the world of its colour. All Stiles knows is the wasteland and he calls the road his home, hunting the mutants wreaking havoc on what’s left of humanity. But when he becomes the hunted, he has to team up with the very thing he kills. And it’s possibly the worst road trip he’s been on.</p><p>Podfic of wolfbeater's <i>Ride</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977629) by [wolfbeater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbeater/pseuds/wolfbeater). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4l59b2yavjfohke/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Ride%20%28with%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 03:28:17 | 190 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/4ek3pu4qq1m4x8s/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Ride%20%28no%20music%29.mp3?dl=0) (right click; save as) | 03:24:32 | 187 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cnefueuz932mgde/%5Bpodfic%5D+Ride+%28no+music%29.mp3) (mediafire) | 03:24:32 | 187 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ride-0)  
  
### Music

Ride - Lana Del Rey 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favourite fics, and since I was going on a roadtrip, I really felt like podficcing this, and was delighted when wolfbeater gave me permission to do it! I managed to finish recording and editing it before my vacation but didn't have time to add music and upload it, so... here it is, three weeks later.
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please make sure to leave feedback to the author! :)


End file.
